justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2016/@comment-27026552-20151019184531
My review on all the songs: All About That Bass: YAS!! Finally Meghan Trainor! I don't really mind the disney version even though they changed a lot of things and words, the choreo starts simple and gets complicated afterwards, which is awesome, not som much on the background but it really resembles the music video which I like. The only thing I don't admire about it is that.... that's it? '' 8.5 Really Good'' Animals: One of my favorite choreos of all time! It is so awesome and complicated, the background is really good but at some points it starts getting boring. The color scheme is also very boring, the only colors I see are blue, black, white, and.... that's it. 8.5 Really Good Balkan Blast Remix: Love the fact that the choreo is basically all the "angry" birds attacking the pig, but, that's it, the background is just normal gameplay of Angry Birds (which means that it is boring), they could've put more work on it and all the coaches dance like robots because of the costumes blocking most of their movements. 5 Could've Been Better Blame: After playing the demo, I REALLY love this one, the choreo is plain awesome + that jump gold move, which is pretty challenging to score and I like that. The background gets affected by the dancers movements which give the dancer and you a feel of "power", over all, I really love this one. '' 9 Awesome!'' Born This Way: This one I plain LOVE, my favorite Just Dance 2016 routine, love the background, love the background dancers, love the trio, LOVE THE CAMERA, love the choreo, basicallt love everything! '' 10 Outstanding!'' Boys (Summertime Love): Aaah, remember the days when people thought this was "This Is How We Do" aaannnd people were wrong, I really love the background and find it fitting to be a trio, well, with one girl and two boys beside her... as the title suggests "Boys". I love the fact the choreo is different, for example, when the two boys hold the girl and she "swims" in the air.. i like that. '' ' 7.5 Cool...' '''Chiwawa': FINALLY! something different in Just Dance... JPOP! I looovve how crazy the background gets and how crazy the choreo gets.... this may be my favorite, well... it is a battle between this and Born This Way. '' 10 Outstanding!'' Circus: One of my favs... because it is an uncovered Britney Spears song! On Just Dance! Love how dark and misty the background is... giving the feel that this is a closed haunted circus, plus the awesome costumes the dance crew wears (my favorite is a tie between CatWoman and Mrs. Hat) I love how dinamic the choreo is with all four dancers doing a dance that channels the next dance move in the next dancer... (if you know what I mean) '' 9.5 Excellent!'' Cool For The Summer: My Wishlist came true, this. Let's start with the background, some people think it is boring, but I love it, I love the color scheme being this pink-ish blue and this blue-ish pink, tropical colors. The choreography... oooohh the choreo, I have heard a lot of bad about It because it is really (and I mean REALLY) repetitive, like OHMYGOSH repetetive, which is really bad if you want to... well... LEARN HOW TO DANCE. '' 7.5 Cool...'' Copacabana: I don't really care about these... children/kids dances because... well... it is for children, they accept anything, but for a kids routine, the color scheme is really good with different and vibrant colors, the dance is slow and boring.... because it is for kids, but it is danceable at least. 6.5 Good Drop the Mambo: I don't know what's so special about this one but... ok. I really love the background because it gose all neon-ey than classic and the dancer is really funny, but I don't know why a lot of people like it and why it is so special. 7.5 Cool... Fancy: YAS!! so good! love the trio, the background, the dance moves (especially the "nae nae"), and everything else! 10 Outstanding! Fun: Cool dance, cool background... but not so much happening... :-(... But cool background though. :-) '' 5 Could've been better.'' Gibberish: Awesome dance + Awesome Background + Awesome song = 9.5 Excellent! Hangover (Ba Ba Ba): Even though the song is annoying will all the ba ba ba ye ye ye, the background is really cool and I love the tropical feel of it, this song is also perfect for a duet ehich how the choreo came to be, over all, I can see myself playing this. 7.5 Cool... Heartbeat Song: '''Finally! Kelly Clarkson! I love how "indie" looking the background is and the dancer outfit fits perfectley to the background, plain, simple, and indie-looking. I love how the dancer starts dancing heavily as the gold move approaches, and then strats dancing very lightly at the chorus, beautiful. ''9 Excellent!'' '''Hey Mama: '''Simply, one of the best routines in the game, I love the military theme, the huge army of dancers, how the background constanly moves upwards and downwards (like an elevator) how the lighting from the outside shines to the inside, and the over all choreo (especially the zoom at the gold move). ''10 Outstanding!'' '''Hit The Road Jack: I really love this one, but first lets point out its only flaw.... the background, it is very... boring, nothing changes and it is always the same... enough said, let's go to the good stuff. I love the classic look and how the color scheme is very old school television-y, but my favorite thing in this is the dance, it shows a couple that are angry at each other, and how one person get's to dance as the other one finishes, in a linear order. 7.5 Cool... Part 2 coming later.